Turning of Fate
by A Handful Of Stars
Summary: The era of magic and summoning has long ended. But what if it came back? Read as Naruto reconnects the mortal realm and the summoning world. The Aeons shall teach Naruto all he knows as he traverses his world with the power of magic at his side. No pairing. Androgynous!Naruto Smart!Naruto Calm!Naruto


_So like, unlike most of my stories this one is completely pre planned and this one is probably going to be on a schedule. So yay for ya'll._

"Blah" Regular speaking

' _Blah'_ thoughts

 _Blah_ Techniques

" **Blah"** Demon/Summon talking

" _Mindscape speak"_ I.e. summon talking to summoner inside of their head

 _ **°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**_

A boy ran through the forest, his breaths coming in short wheezes and yelps as he trips over sticks and roots. The sound of shouts and yells come behind, accompanied by kunai and shuriken barely missing the back of his feet. Taking a sharp left, he cursed himself as he entered a large clearing. He looked around in a panic as the sounds of a group of men came closer. Running across the clearing. he came across a small husk inside of a large tree. He jumped inside, never noticing the false ground inside the tree, and fell through.

"He's inside the husk!" A man yelled. A group of men adorned in ninja gear stopped in front tree, assuming the boy was still inside. They smiled cruelly, assuming the boy was trapped inside the husk as he was surrounded.

"Burn it to the ground." A man said as three of his men charged their chakra.

 _Katon: Karyūdan_

The tree burned to black as did the ground around it, effectively sealing the boy inside the ground of the tree. The men smirked in the night, thinking their deed is done.

 _ **°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**_

The boy awoke by water dripping on his face. He slowly sat up and took notice of his surroundings. A damp circular cave filled his vision as a light seemed to shined at the end of the cave. Standing up, he slowly approached the light. What he saw had him in awe.

The sun shined upon a clearing with tall, green grass and a crystal clear pond. Birds and other small animals thrived inside the trees further on. The boy stared gaped openly, barely noticing a pedestal holding a large black book. Walking closer to the pedestal, he noticed 14 orb shaped indents in a circle on the book. Three of the indents were filled with red stones that reminded him of rubies. He didn't notice the sounds of nature quieted as he approached the book.

He tentatively reached and touched the book before pulling his hand fast as a loud bang shocked him into taking a step back. He looked around, trying to find something that could make that sound. When he didn't find anything, he looked back at the book and put his hand on the cover. The bang followed again, but instead of jumping back he kept his hand on it.

"We found one! We finally found one!" he heard a voice say. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to find someone in the area with him. He tried turning around, but he couldn't take his hand off the book. Growing into a panic, he tried pulling himself off the book but it was too heavy to lift and his hand seemed stuck. He felt the panic grabbing hold on his heart before a hand grabbed his arm. Instantly, his panic seemed to quiet down in the presence of this person.

A woman with shoulder length dark hair, slightly threaded with gray hair. With deep blue eyes full of history and experience, she was dressed in dark purplish-blue draped bodice with a straight blue skirt, and a delicate golden chain belt with small teardrop pendants. She also adorned strapped blue-gray heels and split tiered green sleeves edged with pale yellow and a orange chain-link pattern at the top, as well as an elaborate golden necklace. The strangest thing about her, it was that she was transparent.

"Breathe." Her soft voice echoed within the area and seemed to resonate within his heart. His breathing slowed to a more calming pace.

"Now, open the book." She said. He was hesitant to open the book. but did so anyway. The book seemed to shine when he opened to the first page. He was disappointed when the book seemed to be written in a different language.

"I can't read it." He said. The woman smiled and gestured toward the book again. He gave her a look of confusion before turning to the book again. He gasped when the letters seemed to jump off the book and change onto the book into Japanese. He noticed that only a few pages were reverted into Japanese and the rest stayed.

"Read the first line." She said. He stared at the book before reading it aloud.

"I summon the guardians of man, the teachers of magic. I summon those who fight for man. I summon them. Carbuncle! Moogle!" His voice echoed loudly as a fire seemed to burn in his gut. The world slowed down as flashing lights shined around him and four orbs rose to the sky. The book, after his hand came off, rose in the air as the pages turned wildly. Two red orbs came out of the book and floated down to the boy. They shined with power and mischief as the boy stared. Suddenly, light shined into the stones as white shapes seemed to form from them. A flash and a pop resounded in the cave and left two creatures floating in front of him.

The first was a four-legged creature with a small snout and blue fur. It's three tails floated behind it as the crystal ruby on it's forehead glistened in the light. To its left, was a puff ball of a creature. With no arms, it had beige fur and small feet. Large ears with the tips being a tan color that twitched every few seconds, it had had sleek eyes with a large red orb floating on top of it. The strangest part of the creature was the pair of dark purple bat wings.

The woman seemed to giggle at the creature before walking behind them. The three seemed to look at each other before glancing down at the boy.

"Hello, young one." They atoned at the same time. "We congratulate you for successfully summoning the beginner creature of the Grimoire. For this, we award the power of magic and the ability of the Summons." They said. The boy could only stare at the three of them. The woman smiled, as if she could sense his confusion. She crouched down in front of the boy.

"Let me explain." She started. "The book you touched was the Grimoire of Magic. An ancient book full of power magic much different from the Shinobi on this land uses. It does not use chakra, only magic ability. Very few in this world use magic and even fewer have the ability to use it. However, you can. When you touched the Grimoire, it registered your magic before deeming you a suitable master. As you grow in strength and magic, the book allows you to use more and more spells. Carbuncle, Moogle, and I are summons from this book and now your caretaker." She said.

The boy nodded slowly, only somewhat understanding. The woman smiled as she introduced herself.

"My name is Anima." She said.

"We have to leave now. The people above level have burned the entrance and are about to leave." The blue one said.

"Alright Carbuncle." Anima said. "Young one, we must leave. Summon me in my true form. Together, we shall destroy those who hold misplaced hatred toward you." She said, a dark aura gathering around her. She reached her hand out toward the boy, who looked at her uncertainly. He was conflicted. Did those people deserve destruction? Did they deserve to repent for their sins?

The boy stared at the outstretched hand in front of him before coming to a decision. He grabbed her hand as the darkness behind her absorbed him and the other two summons.

"Summon me!" She screamed, her voice twisted and sounding like more than one person. The words seemed to be forced out of his mouth without his conscious will.

 _Allow me to share your pain! Come, harbinger of darkness and pain! Annihilate my enemies! Anima!_

 _ **°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**_

The men above ground were preparing to leave the site where they killed the boy when the ground began to shake. It suddenly stopped as soon it came and the men looked at each other in confusion.

Suddenly, a black hole seemed to form in the sky and a chain fell from it. When it hit the ground, another circle of darkness appeared and pulled out a grotesque creature A demon wrapped in bandages with its hand clung to its chest and only an eye peeking out from the bandages. It was surrounded by flower petal like appendages. It screamed into the air, pulsing with sinister energy.

The men were shocked in fear and began to ran away, but their fate was already written.

Chains appeared from the darkness behind it and were sent out and roped around the group of men. The demon growled in anger as the men struggled in their hold. To their surprise, a figure was perched on the shoulder of the creature. The leader began to shout at him.

"It is true! The demon is alive and well! He'll destroy the villa-" He stopped as he was shot by the demon. The other men grew in fear as the boy watched their leaders instant death.

"My name...is Naruto Uzumaki." He said, as the demon continued its rampage.

 _ **°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**_

 _And there's the end. I feel like this might go great if I follow my plan. Reviews are love, thanks. I will post older stories by the end of the week._


End file.
